Stan's Power of Convincing
by Wupperpool
Summary: Stan thinks he and Wendy should not go to class for once. / Stan/Wendy; OneShot, Lemon; Rated M


Hello everyone xD This, I wrote in one day... I was feeling somewhat horny and decided to write this, it's not meant to have plot, but because I hate writing without some kind of niveau, I think I sneaked a bit of plot into it, but... be frank, you didn't click on an M-rated het lemon fic, to read a literary masterpiece, so... **enjoy ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Stan's Power of Convincing<strong>

"Come," 17-year-old Stan Marsh urged on his long-time girlfriend Wendy Testaburger to follow him. It was school time, something around 10-11ish am, time for English class. Or perhaps not?

"Where...?" Wendy tried to inquire but was cut off in mid-sentence by her boyfriend who stopped dead in his tracks to turn and look at her. With those eyes.

"Wendy? Okay, listen..." they were outside of the school grounds already, Wendy noticed, and it was cold, and probably class had started already, but despite wanting to check, Wendy figured that she should listen to her blue-eyed boyfriend that seemed so excited about just about everything first. "...I'll tell you what, Wendy. School is over for today."

"Wha-?" Wendy wanted to protest but was stopped by Stan's index finger on her lips, ungloved for once. "I have had it with you," Stan began, sounding playful, not to be taken serious. "We haven't had sex for more than one week..." Oh boy, "...and now I'm taking matters into my own hands."

Wendy couldn't quite believe the sudden attitude of her boyfriend, so she just laughed, "You wish, we're going back to class."

"Nope," came a short a cocky reply. And yet again, before the brown-eyed girl could speak up again, she felt her long black hair swaying, as Stan had taken off again and certainly dragged his prey along. At this point, Wendy somewhat realized that she might not be returning to class today.

"Stan! We can't just..."

"Oh, we can, love, we can. And we will, whether you like it or not."

There was no talking to this guy! And it would get worse as Stan turned into an alleyway, close to the school, close to everything, even to the "city"-"center", everything is close in this little town. It was well-lit, too, and didn't seem like a place to-

"Now then," Stan said, breathing heavily, and looking into the flushed face of his smaller girlfriend.

"W-What? What now then? Don't you want to take me... to your house or something?" Wendy asked, unbelieving of the romantic setting Stan apparently chose.

"Do you know how hard it is to run with a hard-on? I think this alleyway is just fine."

"Bu-But we don't have to run, you're house is right over there. Besides, it's cold, like... below zero."

"And?" Stan inquired indifferently, not really caring for the answer, as he confidently slipped his hand into Wendy's jeans, cutting her off before she could even say anything. "Right."

Stan's fingers lightly brushed the lips of Wendy's pussy, warming her up, just a little bit. "Right? D-Do you think that can-?"

Wendy was not going to speak many full sentences while Stan was not relieved, she knew. "Yes, I really think it can." Stan starting rubbing her and could tell that she liked it. In an alleyway, before noon on a schoolday, in the middle of town, and with temperatures below zero.

"You didn't have sex for one week either, Wendy." He slipped a finger into her, feeling her get wetter around it. "And you know well enough that you will do nothing to stop me." He added a second finger. "Right?"

Wendy was still looking at him, directly in his deep blue eyes. Her brows were still furrowed, her mouth slightly opened out of outrage, and if someone had just looked at her face, he had thought that she was just taking some time to process what was happening and actually about to slap the boy in front of her and run off. But if said someone were to see the rest of the scene, he would probably reconsider his first impression. She was standing on her toes, feeling two fingers rummaging her most private privacies, body temperature above the standard, despite the stinging cold, her nipples, hidden away beneath four layers of shirts, a coat and naturally a bra, were as erect as if she were topless (just for another reason) and her mouth wasn't opened out of outrage... it was to signal her counterpart that it would be appropriate to stick something – anything – in.

Stan smiled and proceeded to kiss the girl in front of him – finally! – and simultaneously started to unbutton her violet coat. Wendy didn't mind, she opened her mouth wide for him, why not let him have this one?

They both heard voices, but neither of them cared, and neither of them even looked in the direction of the street to check who or what might be watching. Instead, Stan peeled off Wendy's outer layer and was relieved to see that she was wearing a sweatshirt beneath, which he figured would look best on the dirty ground accompanying the lonely jacket, so he mercilessly yanked it up over her head, messing up her hair in the process. Just the way he liked it.

"S-Stan, can't we do this a little quicker, it's r-really cold!" Wendy suddenly spoke again. He had stopped kissing her and even pulled his fingers out of her cozy warm wetness, no wonder that girl was cold!

To solve that problem, he didn't need any words, just a bit of male convincing. So he pinned her up against the stone wall again, kissing her and unbuttoning her jeans. Speeding everything up would not be a bad idea in any case, as his crotch started to protest, too. And... girl protests are one thing, but crotch protests... them's the ones you don't wanna mess with. Wendy started to assist him, pulling her jeans and panties down to her ankles and over one foot.

"Now we're talking!" Stan exclaimed in response to Wendy's first really helpful action of the day.

"So, hurry up," Wendy urged him on, looking to her left, to the street, and fortunately seeing no-one peeking.

Stan gave in to his jeansless girlfriend and unbuttoned his own pants to pull out his seven-inch erection, which had given him a lot of pain in the past 15 minutes, which he was determined it would make up now.

He lifted Wendy up and without a word of warning entered her dripping womanhood. "Oh god," were two of the words that escaped Wendy's mouth in an, admittedly, incredibly erotic, husky fashion. She tightened her legs around the raven-haired boy, loving every inch of his length... and also the sight of his face while he was making use of those inches was a pleasant scene for her. His concentrated face still found time to look up at her and cast multiple spells on her, though. No boy could ever be only half as handsome as this one, she thought, as just the sight of his ocean-blue eyes seemed enough to push her over the edge... but of course the thrusts were doing their part, too. He pushed his member in and out of her and more and more and faster and faster as the cold seemed to prevent him from coming too quickly. Maybe having sex in the cold is an even better alternative than one would think. So Stan thrust into her another time, and another time, breathing out, breathing in. He took his time, looking at the girl of his dreams, wet dreams and currently very wet realities, noticing that she was not looking at him anymore, her eyes were closed and she gave a faint whimper whenever Stan thrust his rod into her. What a glorious sight. Stan grabbed one of her boobs through the fabric of her shirt and squeezed it tightly as he became faster again, he wanted to get her off before him, badly.

"Oh god, Stan!" Wendy cried out, "F-" Stan cut her off with a passionate kiss and shortly after explained, between heavy breaths. "Wendy, I love it when you... cry that out loud, but we don't... wanna go to jail, right?"

Wendy bit her lip in agony and looked at the boy who was still going on and on after about six minutes. A new record. "Fuck me," she proceeded to "cry out" huskily.

Wendy was close, closer than Stan and Stan could tell. Oh, how he loved it! Shaky hands reached under her t-shirt and undid her bra amazingly effortless. He let it fall to the ground and now had better access to her bare breasts.

Feeling Stan's vivid fingers roughly caress her breasts and squeezing her nipples, Wendy dug her angelic face into Stan's cold shoulder, cold due to to temperature, figuratively it couldn't be warmer. And one, two, three more thrusts and she was there. "Fuck, Stan, d-don't stop! Faster! Now!" And so Stan didn't stop and became even faster – even though he actually became a lot slower – while the girl he was penetrating began shaking uncontrollably and relying even more on his support, so he gripped her tightly by the breasts and kept her in place, while fucking her as hard as he could, his own orgasm drawing closer and closer, despite the admittedly very pleasant obstacle of her tight contracting hole.

Ten seconds later, Wendy relaxed and went completely limp for a bit and let Stan finish his work. Which he, however, had other plans for, and just cruelly pulled out, she would've liked another round. By the time, they came to this point, they had forgotten about everything, the setting, the time and of course also the temperature. Stan just wanted one thing. He dropped Wendy and let her hit the ground hard, immediately looking up at him in a dazed, satisfied and questioning manner only a girl in her position would be able to. Then, however, she noticed that she was on eye-level with something big, hard and dripping wet which she hadn't seen today yet, but she knew it was that thing that had been causing her all this pleasure. So, naturally, she decided to give it a little 'thank you'.

Stan didn't say anything throughout, knowing that Wendy would understand, and she did. So, the next sound he made was a very sharp inhalation when he felt Wendy's tender lips surrounding the tip of his sensitive penis. He grabbed a chunk of Wendy's long black hair and pushed in as gently as he could manage. He really wanted to really fucking fuck her fucking goddamned fucking mouth, but! But... – he hated 'but's – he didn't want to hurt her. At least not too much. So he did it almost gentle, just a little rough, but he was a male after all, so some recklessness always prevails, especially in situations like these. And Wendy didn't mind at all, she took it all inside her mouth and let him do what he wished.

She tried her best to suck on his manhood and lick along its shaft, which is not easy when a big meat-rod is ramming in and out of your mouth at such a pace. She raised her arms to grab Stan's ass and support his thrusting, he couldn't last long anymore anyway. And soon enough, Stan's legs began to tremble as well, but he stood as steady as a guy having the so far best orgasm of his life possibly can. He became quicker and quicker and for a brief moment completely forgot what or who he was fucking in the first place. But his initial intention, he didn't forget, to Wendy's dismay. Stan pulled out a fraction of a second before his ejaculation, gave a loud grunt, grabbed his dick to continue jacking it, and shot big loads of cum right onto Wendy's pretty face. Like he said, he hadn't had sex in over a week and as this was the best orgasm of his life, he really could mobilize every single tiniest drop of white sperm in his balls. And his grip on Wendy's hair was too tight for her to somehow snake away. It's not like she didn't like it, just... in an alley, in the middle of the day and without warning.

It all landed on her face, a good amount also in her hair, and she looked pretty... well, pretty white.

Meanwhile, Stan let go of her and dropped to one knee, panting heavily and looking down at her, smiling stupidly. He, of course, thought that to be the sexiest sight he'd ever seen ever, anywhere.

Wendy, on the other hand, looked at him expressionless and just remained in place, letting the white goo drip off her face on her black shirt and legs. Stan recovered rather quickly and immediately stood up to walk to the end of the alley to check if someone was there. He had no doubt that people had seen them, but he didn't care that much, he just wanted to make a dash for his house, which really was not too far away – even visible –, from their alley-love nest.

Walking back to Wendy, he buttoned his pants and picked up Wendy's 'lost' clothes. Wendy still remained seated, though, wiping away the semen that covered her eyes. "Stan?" she asked nicely.

"Yes, dear? Let's go to my house, we can get-"

"Why, for the love of god, did you have to fucking cum on my face? Are you insane? How about a word of warning at least?" she snapped then, standing up, her pants dangling on one of her ankles. A comical sight. And had Stan not been scared to death by angry Wendy, he wouldn't have been able to contain his laughter. "Uh... Uhm... I'm... sorry."

"Damn right you are sorry, now get me somewhere where I can get this shit out of my face!"

"Uhm... maybe you should... pull up your pants first," Stan pointed out. An important detail, that.

Wendy did so, seething, and Stan gave her a piggyback ride to his house. He ran. Fast. People saw them, though, and although most of them didn't catch that detail on Wendy's face, it was still an amusing sight to see two utterly disheveled teenagers run through the streets, coming from an alleyway, and not having re-dressed completely. It was so obvious.

At his house, Stan let Wendy down and she quickly ran upstairs to the bathroom. Stan shrugged, his parents weren't home, gladly. He dropped Wendy's clothes and then followed her upstairs, she didn't lock the bathroom and he was just coming in to find her washing the sperm off her face in the bathtub. She was exasperated, easily visible, as she got herself wet in the process. Stan was getting horny again. Yes. He was. He was 17, not 50, so he suddenly wanted more. Sore or not, and in any case. What's the best way to make something up to a girl? Sex!

So he prepared to be hit and bit, and let his pants drop to the floor. The girl he was about to touch was dangerous, so he had to plan his actions thoroughly. He quickly hugged her from behind, earning loud protests from her, paired with a shower head that went wild, and got Wendy even wetter... and angrier. "Do NOT touch me."

Stan didn't listen, he knew how to cool down her temper. Determinedly, he unbuttoned her pants again and forced her out of them. The teenager lifted the flailing girl in the bathtub and quickly jumped on top of her. In the process, he caught the shower head and pointed it directly at Wendy's face to get the rest of his semen out of there. As sexy as it may have looked, he didn't want to taste it in particular – not that he never had but... still. "AH!" Wendy cried out, definitely not enjoying the ferocious water stream rinsing her face. "STOP IT! GET OFF ME!"

Stan said nothing, positioned herself over her and... just entered her, his penis had stood straight up at the sight of wet and angry Wendy. He briefly wondered if he should've went in the other hole, but... no... he wanted to make her feel good and not more angry. So he did.

Wendy continued flailing, though. To an outsider it would have looked like rape. But... no, it wasn't, it was sex with an angry person, angry people like sex as much as non-angry ones, they just don't let that fact show. Stan did his best to rub along her clit when slowly pulling out of her, she seemed to relax a little at that, which was Stan's chance to kiss her. Her wet lips felt wonderful on his, she had the best lips anyway, but... damn. And his tongue was licking along them, begging for admission. Wendy didn't grant it. Stan knew what to do though, he pulled his penis out of her and replaced it with his right hand, which was able to do a much better job on her clitoris. And, boy, that did the trick. He rubbed her gently and her mouth reluctantly opened for Stan's tongue to enter. Stan had made the first step, then came the second one. He let his hand massage Wendy's sweet spot for a little while longer before, getting her relaxed enough. He needed to make sure she was not going to bail. When the black-haired boy thought the time ripe, he ended the kiss and went down on his girlfriend's body to kiss something else. He licked along her tender clitoris and earned a moan, which to him felt like a gathered coin feels for Super Mario. His tongue dancing around Wendy's clit, Stan tugged on Wendy's last piece of clothing, besides her shoes and socks. Wendy understood and finished the job by somehow getting the damp rag over her head and throwing it away. Anywhere, just away!

"Just a second, baby!" Stan shortly excused himself to take off his own shirt and while he was at it he also got rid of their uncomfortable shoes and socks. Sex is more fun barefooted, at least in a bathtub. He grinned after finishing the tedious necessities.

"Stan, if you want to come out of here alive, you're going to have to get back to what you were doing before."

Stan understood. After all, he wanted to live, and being between a girl's legs was not exactly the worst activity, especially considering that the two of them should be in school.

"Hmmm," Wendy relaxed, as Stan's tongue got back to it. Also, Stan had read enough about shower heads being a good help in getting girls off, so, he reached for it, and pointed it directly at the sweet spot.

"Ow!" Wendy screeched. Too hard. He turned the head a bit until it reached a softer and yet forceful setting, which he tried on the naked girl in front of him.

"Ooh!" Bingo. Stan continued to use his tongue with the help of the shower head's stream.

"That's it, don't stop!" Wendy exclaimed between trying to relax and feeling immense pleasure. It sounded odd, but it turned Stan on. "I will forgive you anything, just... don't... stop!"

At this, he dug his face even deeper into Wendy's pussy and started to rub her thighs with his free hand. Just the fingertips lightly brushing over the tender skin. Wendy liked. In the meantime, she subconsciously entertained Stan by massaging her breasts.

"Oh, yes, Stan! I love you, I love you, don't... oh god, don't stop now, I swear, I will kill you! Yeeees, ooooh!" Wendy moaned, a death-threat never having sounded sweeter to Stan's ears. Wendy came, both saw, Stan conquered.

After Wendy had settled down she lay lazily in the bathtub, and Stan, not being finished yet, obviously decided to wake her up again. Wet Wendy is only fun when she is angry and lively, so Stan pointed the shower head at a slightly higher angle, making poor Wendy shriek. Loving this, Stan jumped at her and pushed her down again, taking care of her head. Bleeding Wendy is never fun. Never.

"We're not finished yet, my love," Stan whispered in her ear, probing her entrance again.

"...Fine, but we'll do it my way!" Wendy said and pulled her slippery self out of Stan's dominance and jumped and top of him. "You do need to turn around for that, you know."

"Yes... yes, I do... oh god, I do," Stan understood... vividly... and did as Wendy suggested. Wendy now sat on Stan's stomach, touching Stan's penis with her back. "Don't be so happy yet, we might try that later, but not today," she said with a grin on her face. Stan merely gulped, knowing that if Wendy said she'd do something, it was over 100 %-likely to happen. Oh well, there were worse things. Like... war. Yes.

"But for now, I shall have some other fun with you," Wendy lifted up her body and got in the same position Stan had been seconds later. "And this time there will be no facials, I assure you," she said and grabbed Stan's erection while licking along his balls. Stan made a sound of approval and Wendy took him into her mouth. She liked sucking things, after all, so she bobbed her head, giving Stan a good time. She massaged his balls while licking along his shaft and her free hand... found its way between her legs. Girls never tire, eh?

This time, however, it didn't take Stan such long time to reach the edge, but Wendy noticed and sat up again, denying him relief for one. She was not through with him yet. Teasingly, the 16-year-old girl pressed her body to Stan's and rubbed her entire torso along his. And not just his torso, but, most prominently, his hard member. Stan was close, but Wendy just knew what she was doing, she knew Stan, it wasn't their first time, so she knew his limits and teased him with them.

"Oh, Wendy..." Stan moaned in pleasant agony. She pressed he breasts to his strong chest and pecked him on the lips, while gripping his dick between her warm thighs. She smiled at him.

Stan just pleadingly looked up at her and felt that it was his turn to bite his lower lip. This made Wendy experience something new for today: Power! "You're not coming before I do, is that clear?" saying that, she tightened her grip of Stan's penis.

Stan was turned on by everything, her naked body lying on top of his, his dick between her warm legs, and her commanding tone, but all that wasn't enough to get him off. Unfortunately, he also looked in her eyes... and... well, those hungry brown orbs made him lose it, and he came to a second climax. Wendy narrowed her eyes at him, as she felt him exploding between her legs, and his sperm landing on her ass.

An apologetic look didn't help much any more. Wendy didn't care. She sat up, and lowered herself on Stan's still semi-hard penis. Stan didn't like too much... but... to heck with it. He did his best to concentrate on Wendy's body, slowly and carefully riding him, so, of course he got hard again.

Probably for the last time of the week, though, or forever, if his dick was going to fall off. It certainly felt like it would.

But which man could resist that gorgeous girl riding him, seeing her boobs bounce up and down, and her entire hot torso. Stan managed another round, and Wendy got what she wanted. Wendy bounced up and down and in and out, fucking the boy underneath her silly. Stan was happy, she could tell. This time, they managed to both come in unison, and Wendy finally got to have the sperm where she wanted it all along, inside of her. Taking the pill, and having 'survived' a long relationship with him, she liked it there best.

Wendy collapsed onto Stan, pulling out of him and just resting on top of him for a while. She kissed him and they both lay there exhausted and proceeded to take a much-needed bath together.

-x-x-x-

The day after in school, first period was English class. One of the few classes they had together, and that were taught by Mr Garrison. Ironically, not just because he was their old teacher in grade school. They noticed many glances and giggles before, but everything reached the tip of the iceberg when they entered the classroom. Kenny greeted them and motioned them outside for a talk. A constant smirk on his face, they weren't too surprised when he suddenly pulled a bra from his pocket.

"Is that yours Wendy?" Kenny asked innocently.

"I..." Wendy muttered, beet red. Stan took it from the blond. "Never mind it... how-?"

"South Park isn't Corleone, Stan. Omertà doesn't apply here," Kenny said ironically. He watched too much of 'The Godfather', but... right he was.

"Fine..." Stan said, giving it back to Wendy, who let it disappear in her bag.

They all returned to the classroom and waited for Mr Garrison to arrive. When he did, he immediately eyed Stan and Wendy, who were sitting on opposite ends of the classroom. Giggling girls, snickering boys and a teacher that coincidentally looked at no-one but two students. It was obvious. Everyone knew it.

"Stan and Wendy, you weren't in attendance yesterday, so I-"

"Well, about that, Mr Ga-"

"Don't worry, Wendy," the perverted teacher said with a grin on his face. "I'll just file that under extracurricular activity." The class roared with laughter and subsequently Stan and Wendy's faces matched Kyle's hair in every possible way. In color and in trying to hide. But for them, it was of no use.

"Oh, well..." Wendy said, inaudible among the still laughing class. "It was worth it."

"Yep," Stan agreed, somehow knowing Wendy had said that. Maybe the involuntary facial had uncovered telepathic abilities in them, he thought. "Totally."

* * *

><p><strong>I have to say, I liked it myself, it was longer than expected, more everything than I expected, and it certainly satisfied my urge to write a lemon. And besides, there are not nearly enough Stendy lemons around. We need more, people! We all love our slashy sex, but most of you girls reading this like het sex for a reason xD so, please! =D And please review, it would make me a happy boy, and I... like being a happy boy.<strong>


End file.
